The objective of the research proposal is to develop a reliable and valid set of instruments to measure cognitive and socioemotional skills development in Chinese American children from immigrant families. These instruments will be incorporated into a screening inventory which will serve as the primary assessment battery for the Chinatown Child Development Center (CCDC) therapists as well as the major set of dependent measures in a subsequent summative evaluation project. Of those children attending the Drop-In Center at CCDC a stratified random sampling procedure will select 50 subjects each from the groups of three, four, and five year-olds for a total sample of 150. Construction of both the cognitive and socioemotional measures will involve the selection of items by a panel of community experts on mental health and child development and by an item analysis of the current measures being used by the Drop-In Center. Both the internal consistency and test-retest reliability of the new measures (as well as their various subscales) will be assessed. The test-retest reliability study will include a subsample of 60 children who will receive a second test administration six weeks following the first. Concurrent validity of the measures will be assessed by their correlations with standardized cognitive and socioemotional tests as well as with parents' and teachers' ratings in the skills areas. The study will determine discriminant validity as reflected in group differences between high and low risk children as nominated by their teachers with respect to cognitive and socioemotional deficits. Finally, predictive validity will involve correlations between the new measures and standardized scales based on parent and teacher ratings of the child taken five months following the first administration. The project will conclude with the distribution of these measures to other child care agencies serving Chinese-American children.